


You are my sunshine

by orphan_account



Series: I write too much sadstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Singing, Wrote it at 2 in the morning, i don't even know what this is, implied character sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is sick and Karkat comes to visit her. Nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's short gomen
> 
> Just more early-morning sadstuck scribblings.

She lays unmoving on the nest of cushions, face sickly - cheeks and eyes hallowed. You kneel next to her, taking her cold, clammy hand in yours, a cold fist clenching your heart.

You lay unmoving on the nest of cushions, terrified - you can't move, and everything hurts so much. Someone kneels next to you, making the pillows dip, and take your hand into their warm, smooth one. A cold hand constricts your throat as you try to move but fail even the slightest twitch of a single finger.

"Terezi?"

Your voice comes out weak and cracked, and you wonder if she can hear it. When she doesn't respond, you lay her hand gently down and bend down, pressing a kiss to her burning forehead. 

His voice comes out weak and cracked, and you wonder if he knows you can hear him. When you're unable to respond, he lays your hand gently down and bends down, pressing a kiss to your forehead with icy lips. 

You blink back tears and sweep her hair away from her face and sit back up, twining your fingers with hers. After a split second, the tears begin to fall freely and you open your mouth.

He sniffles softly, and you can tell he's trying not to cry. His soft fingers brush away an invisible strand of hair and he takes your hand, twining your fingers with his. After a split second of silence, you can faintly smell the tears, and then he starts to sing, his voice cracking and pained.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please, don't take my sunshine away..."

Your voice breaks on the last line, and you stand up, then slowly walk away, praying and hoping with all your might that she'll be okay.

His voice breaks on the last line, and then his weight disappears as he stands up. You can hear his retreating footsteps, and inside you're screaming. 

_Come back, Karkles. Please don't leave me here! Come back!_

_Please..._


End file.
